I'm Hatin' It!
by Kasek
Summary: Just a bit of an origin story for my characters, Morpheus and Naoko. Slight Inuyasha crossover.


**Kasek:** I made this as a bit of an origin story for my characters, Morpheus Phobeter Phantasos, or 'Moe' for short, and Naoko. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Zatch Bell, Inu-Yasha, or WcDonald's; however, I don't think anyone really owns WcDonald's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Moe! Got an order of two 10-piece WcNugget Combos, both with ice waters, got that?"

"Yes, I've got it…" 'Moe' let out a sigh. He hated his life. It wouldn't be as bad if he could just find the human fortunate enough to be _his_ partner. In the meantime, he was forced to work at WcDonald's. Personally, he hated the place; for one thing, he was forced to wear these _ridiculous_ clothes, embroidered with a golden "W". However, the human world had different rules than the Mamodo world, and dieing of starvation before becoming king is not a good idea. However, he shouldn't have picked such a popular place; more than once, other Mamodo had come in with their partner's. He was lucky he normally had kitchen duty; however, he would, on occasion, be placed at the register. He remembered one time in particular when an odd couple had come in. The girl had looked like a normal school girl; however, she had an aura that disturbed Morpheus slightly. Apparently, she was disturbed by his, too; when she had come in, her attention had immediately been focused on him. However, it was the boy that disturbed him even more; long hair was not a common sight on boys. His aura reminded Morpheus of a Mamodo's, but it was… off. He couldn't put his finger on it. The whole time that they were in the restaurant, they kept sneaking glances at him and whispering. He didn't let it bother him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morpheus was now headed home to his old apartment, his brown book in hand. He sighed again. _I'm glad I decided to take the time to learn Japanese before applying for that job. Once I get enough money, I'll move elsewhere; preferably a town that pays more. I'll probably stick to the food business; it's the only blasted thing I have experience in._ As he passed a dark alley, he noticed a little girl sitting next to a dumpster; she looked like she hadn't even been fed for days. _There's something about her…_ He approached her and extended the book to her. She looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

"Read."

She looked at him quizzically, but nodded her head and weakly opened the book and skimmed through it. Her eyes widened when she saw one page.

"Can you read it?"

She nodded.

"Good. Follow me; I have a very important use for you."

The girl looked shocked for a second, and then a smile came upon her face. She jumped up with energy she had not had a moment earlier, and blindly followed him.

"What is your name, girl?"

She struggled to say something, due to her weakness, but finally managed to say it. "I… I don't have a name. I forgot it a long time ago."

"Well, then; I guess I'll have to give you one, won't I? Hmm… I shall name you Naoko, for you shall do as I tell you to from now on." He turned around to see her face; she was in absolute bliss. _I… I have a name! After all this time of being worthless, I have a purpose!_

"A-and what is your name?"

He gave one of his rare smiles. "My name is Morpheus Phobeter Phantasos."

"Thank you… Master Morpheus…"

**Kasek:** Well, what do you think? Just a bit of insight into their personalities. (Though, I think I made Morpheus a bit OOC from what I intended, but whatever) You can view their profiles in the forums. And yes, although I've never actually seen it (I'm not the world's biggest Inuyasha fan), WcDonald's is used in Inuyasha, as well as several other series, including Danny Phantom (Which I don't own). Just popular, I guess.

P.S.: I hate the editing system here; can't get decent indenting.


End file.
